Loose Corset Lacings
by COLUMBIAGROUPIE
Summary: Richard O' Brien blasts an average RHPS tribute cast with radiation and turns them into "Superheroes".
1. Default Chapter

{Disclaimer: I don't own the RHPS, any of its characters, trademarks, stars, or the creator, Mr. Richard O' Brian (A.K.A. GOD). I also borrowed some of the names of people I know for the original characters, i.e., any member of the Loose Corset Lacings Cast. If anybody else already has a cast called Loose Corset Lacings, I apologize. I did not know.} 

Cast:

Rob/Dr. Scott: After the cast is blasted with radiation, Rob develops telepathy, or mind-communication.

Lela/Columbia: Sort of the leader. She can shatter villains eardrums with her patented screech.

Aimee/Magenta: She really doesn't say a lot. She can fly riding on a featherduster, though.

Jessica/Prop Diva: She takes care of cast props. She has the power of bleach and the patented Norstar system.

Amanda/Janet: She can turn invisible and strip to her undies in two seconds flat.

Josh/Brad: He can melt into a puddle to flow under doors and walls. He also strips to his undies in no time.

Jaymes/Riff-Raff: He can blast you into oblivion by pointing at you.

Chuck/Frank: He has the power to seduce an enemy by appearing to them as anyone. 

Daniel/Crim: He has the power to bore a bad guy to death.

Wes/Eddie: He can sit on a bad guy's head long enough to make him talk, but not long enough to kill.

Joe/Rocky: He causes a cyclone and fires deadly laser beams from his fiber-optic wig.

Tabitha/Betty: She fires toxic bouquets at the enemy.

Thomas/Ralph: He smacks bad guys on the back... and KILLS THEM!!!!

Richard O'Brian (A.K.A. God): He jolts the cast with radiation and they become RHPS superheroes. 

The members of The Loose Corset Lacings sat in the front row of theatre seats, exhausted. Just then Rob vented a bit of his rage.

"Well, another midnight show, another two hours afterward wasted recapping and cleaning up."

"Rob, shut up," said Lela. "You're nowhere near as exhausted as the rest of us. You spend the whole show, and most of that 'wasted time' afterward in a wheelchair."

"Yeah, so?"

With that, Lela jumped onto Rob's lap an tried to strangle him. Jessica, who was Rob's Fiancee, screamed, and Aimee pulled Lela off of him.

"Guys," said Aimee, "Face it. The cast is falling apart."

Jessica, who probably should have acted in the show due to her flair for the dramatic, fainted. Then Amanda fainted. The two of them were always fainting for no apparent reason. Josh caught them both and sat down. Hard.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired a half bald alien every night."

The entire cast answered that one.

"SHUT UP, JAYMES!!!!"

Chuck stood and threatened to stage his second strike in a month, only to have Wes sit on him. Joe laughed, Tabitha bashed him in the head, and Thomas slapped her. Lela yelled at them all.

"That's ENOUGH!!!! Guys, we have been an active cast for two months, and we are turning into a soap opera. Our cast theme is a cut song from the film ("Superheroes"), and none of us get along anymore"

"Well, just what are we to do?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, a voice from the projectionists booth said, "Maybe I can help."

A ray of red light shot from the projector and hit the cast members and single crew member one by one. Then Richard O' Brien leaned out of the booth. Lela screamed and fainted.

"Holy Richard O' Brien!!!! It's Richard O' Brien!!!!"

******************To be continued******************


	2. Film after 11:00

{Disclaimer: I don't own RHPS, any of its characters, Richard O'Brien, or any of that stuff. I'm not making money from this and blah, blah, blah.}

Richard smiled down at the group of young people.

"Be not afraid."

At the sound of his familiar voice, Thomas, Daniel, and Josh fainted dead away. Aimee stepped forward.

"Mr. O'Brien..."

"Call me Ritz."

"Okay, um Ritz..."

"You may also refer to me as the Grand High Exalted Leader of the Universe."

Aimee blinked once. Hard.

"Just kidding, Aimee. Finish what you were going to say."

"How did you know my name?"

"I know all of your names. I found this cast and learned all that I could about you for a purpose."

"Why?"

At this, Richard looked sad.

"You see, there are too many people in this world who are against my work."

"You mean RHPS."

"Yes, but not just that. All of my work. I needed a group of young people who could travel around and spread the good word of Rocky Horror."

"Why us?"

"Your cast was having problems. With your new powers..."

"Whoa, hold on, what powers?"

"The ones that I gave you with that jolt of radiation. You are all "Superheroes" now. You will fight against the forces of "normalcy" to preserve the "RHPS experience for the masses."

******************To Be Continued******************


End file.
